Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 7
Panna Basia dopilnowała jednak Wołodyjowskiego, żeby ją „fechtów" uczył, on zaś nie odmówił, bo po kilku dniach, choć zawsze wolał Drohojowską, jednak i Baśkę bardzo polubił, ile że zresztą trudno jej było nie lubić. Pewnego poranku zaczęła się tedy pierwsza lekcja, głównie chełpliwością Baśki wywołana i jej upewnieniami, jako że już tę sztukę wcale nieźle posiada i nie byle kto potrafi jej pola dotrzymać. — Starzy żołnierze mnie uczyli — mówiła — których u nas nie brak, a wiadomo przecie, że nie masz nad naszych szermierzów... Ba, to jeszcze pytanie, czybyście i waćpanowie równych sobie nie znaleźli. — Co waćpanna mówisz — zawołał Zagłoba — my w całym świecie równych nie mamy! — Chciałabym, żeby się pokazało, iż i ja równa. Nie spodziewam się, ale chciałabym! — Na strzelanie z bandoleciku to i ja bym się popróbowała — rzekła śmiejąc się pani Makowiecka. — Dla Boga! chyba same amazonki w Latyczowskiem mieszkają — rzekł Zagłoba. Tu zwrócił się do Drohojowskiej: — A waćpanna jaką bronią najlepiej władasz? — Żadną — odpowiedziała Krzysia. — Aha! żadną! — zakrzyknęła Baśka. I tu przedrwiwając Krzysię poczęła śpiewać: Wierzcie, rycerze, Na nic pancerze, Na nic się tarcze zdały! Przez stal, żelazo W serce się wrażą Kupida ostre strzały! — Taką ona bronią władnie, nie bójcie się! — dodała zwracając się do Wołodyjowskiego i Zagłoby. — Szermierz też z niej nie lada — Wychodź waćpanna! — rzekł pan Michał chcąc ukryć lekkie pomieszanie. — Ej, Boże! żeby się pokazało, co ja myślę! -zawołała Basia rumieniąc się z radości. I stanęła zaraz w pozycji mając lekką polską szabelkę w prawicy, lewą zaś rękę zasunęła za plecy i z wysuniętą piersią naprzód, z podniesioną głową i rozdętymi chrapkami była tak ładna i tak różowa, że Zagłoba szepnął do pani stolnikowej : — Żaden gąsiorek, choćby ze stuletnim węgrzynem, nie udelektowałby mnie tak swym widokiem ! — Uważ waćpanna — rzekł Wołodyjowski — ja się tylko będę bronił, ni razu nie przytnę, a waćpanna atakuj, jak się jej żywnie podoba. — Dobrze. Kiedy zaś waćpan będziesz chciał, żebym przestała, to mi słowo rzeknij. — Mogłoby się i tak skończyć, kiedy bym tylko zechciał!.. — A to jakim sposobem? — Bo takiemu szermierzykowi łatwie bym szabelkę z rąk wytrącić zdołał. — Zobaczymy! — Nie zobaczymy, bo tego przez politykę nie uczynię. — Nie trzeba tu żadnej polityki. Uczyń to waść, jeśli zdołasz. Wiem, że mniej umiem od waćpana, ale tego przecie sobie nie dam uczynić! — Więc waćpanna pozwalasz? — Pozwalam ! — Dajże spokój, hajduczku najsłodszy — rzekł Zagłoba. — On to z największymi mistrzami czynił. — Zobaczymy! — powtórzyła Basia. — Zaczynajmy! — rzekł Wołodyjowski, nieco zniecierpliwiony przechwałkam i dziewczyny. Zaczęli. Basia przycięła okrutnie, skacząc przy tym jak konik polny. Wołodyjowski zaś stał w miejscu, czyniąc, wedle swego zwyczaju, malusieńkie ruchy szablą i nie bardzo nawet zważając na atak. — A waćpan to się ode mnie jak od uprzykrzonej muchy oganiasz!— zawołała podrażniona Basia. — Jaż się z waćpanną nie próbuję, jeno ją uczę! — odparł mały rycerz.— Dobrze tak! Jak na białogłowę, wcale nieźle! Spokojniej z dłonią! — Jak na białogłowę? Masz waćpan za białogłowę! masz! masz! Ale pan Michał, lubo Basia zażyła swych cięć najznamienitszych, nic nie miał. Owszem, umyślnie począł rozmawiać z Zagłobą, aby okazać, jak mało dba o Basine ciosy. — Odstąp waćpan od okna, bo pannie ciemno, a choć szabla większa od igły, za to ma panna mniej eksperiencji do szabli niż do igły. Chrapki Basi rozdęły się jeszcze więcej, a czupryna spadła całkiem na błyszczące oczka. — Waćpan mnie lekceważysz? — spytała dysząc mocno. — Nie osobę, broń Boże! — Nie cierpię pana Michała! — Masz, bakałarzu, za twą naukę! — odpowiedział mały rycerz. Po czym znów do Zagłoby: — Dalibóg, że śnieg zaczyna padać. — Ot, śnieg! śnieg! śnieg! — powtarzała przycinając Baśka. — Baśka, dosyć! ledwie już dyszysz! — wtrąciła pani stolnikowa. — No, trzymaj waćpanna szablę, bo wytrącę! — Zobaczymy! — A ot ! I szabelka, wyfrunąwszy jako ptak z rąk Basi, upadła z brzękiem aż koło pieca. — To ja sama! niechcący! To nie waćpan! — wołała ze łzami w głosie panienka i chwyciwszy w mig szabelkę, znowu przycięła. — Sprobuj waćpan teraz... — A ot! — powtórzył pan Michał. I szabelka znów się znalazła pod piecem. Pan Michał zaś rzekł: — Na dzisiaj dość! Pani stolnikowa poczęła drgać i piszczeć głośniej jak zwykle, Basia zaś stała na środku izby, zmieszana, odurzona, dysząc mocno, gryząc wargi i tłumiąc łzy, które przemocą cisnęły się jej do oczu. Wiedziała, że tym bardziej będą się śmieli, jeżeli wybuchnie płaczem, i koniecznie chciała się wstrzymać, ale widząc, że nie zdoła, wypadła nagle z izby. — Dla Boga! — zawołała pani stolnikowa. — Pewnie do stajni uciekła, a taka zgrzana... jeszcze ją zamróz chyci. Trzeba chyba pójść za nią! Krzysiu, nie wychodź! To rzekłszy wyszła i porwawszy ciepłą jubkę w sieni, biegła z nią do stajni, a za nią biegł Zagłoba, niespokojny o swego hajduczka. Chciała wybiec i Drohojowska, lecz mały rycerz chwycił ją za rękę. — Słyszałaś waćpanna zakaz? Nie puszczę tej ręki, póki nie wrócą. I rzeczywiście nie puszczał. A była to ręka jakoby atłasowa, miękka; panu Michałowi wydało się, że jakiś strumień ciepły przepływa z tych cienkich palców w jego kości, sprawując w nich lubość niezwykłą, więc trzymał je coraz mocniej. Lekkie rumieńce przeleciały przez smagławą twarz Krzysi. — Tom, widzę, branka w jasyr wzięta ! — rzekła. — Kto by taki jasyr wziął, sułtanowi nie miałby czego zazdrościć, któren i sułtan pół państwa swojego chętnie by za taką oddał. — Aleby mnie waćpan przecie poganom nie sprzedał! — Jakobym i duszy diabłu nie sprzedał! Tu pomiarkował pan Michał, że chwilowy zapał zbyt daleko go unosi, i poprawił: — Jakobym i siostry nie sprzedał! A Drohojowska odrzekła poważnie: — Toś waćpan utrafił. Siostrą afektem jestem dla pani stolnikowej, będę i waćpanową. — Dziękuję z serca — rzekł pan Michał całując jej rękę — bo mi okrutnie pociechy potrzeba. — Wiem, wiem! — powtórzyła panienka — jam też sierota! Tu mała łezka stoczyła się jej z powieki i osiadła na owym puszku nad ustami. A Wołodyjowski patrzył na łezkę, na usta lekko ocienione, wreszcie rzekł: — Takaś waćpanna dobra jako właśnie anioł! Już mi ulżyło! Krzysia uśmiechnęła się słodko. — Daj Boże waćpanu! — Jak mi Bóg miły! Czuł przy tym mały rycerz, że gdyby powtórnie pocałował ją w rękę, to by mu jeszcze bardziej ulżyło. Ale w tej chwili weszła pani Makowiecka. — Baśka jubkę wzięła — rzekła — ale w takiej jest konfuzji, że za nic nie chce przyjść. Pan Zagłoba ugania się za nią po całej stajni. Jakoż Zagłoba, nie szczędząc pociech i perswazyj, nie tylko się uganiał za Baśką po całej stajni, ale wyparł ją wreszcie na dwór w tej nadziei, że ją prędzej do ciepłej izby namówi. Ona umykała przed nim powtarzając: -Otóż nie pójdę! Niech mnie zamróz chyci! Nie pójdę! nie pójdę!... — Na koniec dostrzegłszy już przy domu słup ze szczeblami, a na nim drabinę, skoczyła na nią jak wiewiórka i oparła się dopiero na skraju dachu. Tam siadłszy zwróciła się ku panu Zagłobie i na wpół już ze śmiechem zawołała: — Dobrze, pójdę, jeśli waćpan wleziesz tu po mnie! — A cóż to ja koczur jestem, hajduczku, żebym za tobą po dachach łaził? Tak to mi płacisz za to, że cię kocham? — I ja waćpana kocham, ale z dachu! — Dziad swoje — baba swoje! Złaź mi tu zaraz! — Nie zlazę! — Œmiech, jak mi Bóg miły, żeby do serca tak brać konfuzję! Nie tobie, łasico utrapiona, ale Kmicicowi, któren za mistrza nad mistrze uchodził, Wołodyjowski to samo uczynił — i nie na żarty, lecz w pojedynku. Jemu najznamienitsi szermierze włoscy, niemieccy i szwedzcy nie dłużej jak przez jeden pacierz mogli dać opór, a tu jeden bąk taki do serca bierze przeprawę. Fe! wstydź się! Złaź, złaź! Przecie ty się dopiero uczysz! — Ale pana Michała nie cierpię! — Bogać tam! Za to, że exquisitissimus w tym, co sama chcesz umieć? Powinnaś go tym bardziej kochać! Pan Zagłoba nie mylił się. Uwielbienie Basi dla małego rycerza wzrosło pomimo jej konfuzji, ale odrzekła: — Niech go Krzysia kocha! — Złaź, złaź! — Nie zlazę! — Dobrze, to siedź; powiem ci jeno, że to nawet i niepolitycznie pannie na drabinie siedzieć, bo ucieszny może dać światu prospekt! — A nieprawda! — rzekła Basia ogarniając rękoma jubkę. — Ja tam stary, oczu nie wypatrzę, ale zaraz tu wszystkich zawołam, niech się dziwują! — Już zlazę! — wołała Basia. Wtem Zagłoba zwrócił się w bok domu. — Dalibóg, ktoś idzie! — rzekł. Jakoż zza węgła ukazał się młody pan Nowowiejski, który przyjechawszy konno, przywiązał konia przy bocznej furcie, sam zaś obchodził dom pragnąc wejść przez główne drzwi. Basia ujrzawszy go znalazła się w dwóch skokach na ziemi, lecz niestety było już za późno. Pan Nowowiejski widział ją zeskakującą z drabiny, więc stanął zmieszany, zdumiony, oblany rumieńcami jak panna; Basia stała przed nim tak samo. Aż nagle zakrzyknęła: — Druga konfuzja! Pan Zagłoba, rozbawiony wielce, mrugał czas jakiś swym zdrowym okiem, na koniec rzekł: — Pan Nowowiejski, naszego Michała przyjaciel i podkomendny, a to jest panna Drabinowska... tfu!... chciałem powiedzieć: Jeziorkowska! Nowowiejski przyszedł prędko do siebie, a że był to żołnierz bystrego dowcipu, choć młody, więc skłonił się i podniósłszy oczy na cudne zjawisko, rzekł : — Dla Boga! róże na śniegu w Ketlingowym ogrodzie kwitną! A Basia dygnąwszy mruknęła sama do siebie: — Dla innego nosa niż twój! Po czym rzekła bardzo wdzięcznie: — Proszę do komnat! I sunęła sama naprzód, a wpadłszy prędko do izby, w której pan Michał siedział z resztą kompanii, zawołała robiąc przytyk do czerwonego kontusza pana Nowowiejskiego: — Gil przyleciał! Za czym siadła na stołku, złożywszy ręce w małdrzyk, a buzię w ciup, jak przystało na skromną i przystojnie wychowaną panienkę. Pan Michał przedstawił młodego przyjaciela siostrze i Krzysi Drohojowskiej, a ów ujrzawszy drugą pannę, chociaż w odmiennym rodzaju, lecz równie niepośledniej urody, zmieszał się po raz wtóry; pokrył to jednak ukłonem i dla dodania sobie fantazji ręką do wąsów, które mu jeszcze nie rosły, sięgnął. Zakręciwszy tedy palcami nad wargą, zwrócił się do Wołodyjowskiego i opowiedział mu cel swego przybycia. Oto pan hetman wielki pilnie pożądał widzieć małego rycerza. 0 ile pan Nowowiejski się domyślał, chodziło o jakąś funkcję wojskową, hetman bowiem odebrał świeżo kilka listów, mianowicie od pana Wilczkowskiego, od pana Silnickiego, od pułkownika. Piwo i od innych komendantów na Ukrainie i Podolu rozrzuconych, z doniesieniami o krymskich wypadkach, które nie zapowiadały się pomyślnie. — Sam chan i sułtan Gałga, który z nami u Podhajec paktował — mówił dalej pan Nowowiejski — chcą paktów dotrzymać; ale Budziak szumi już jako ul na wyroju; białogrodzka orda również się burzy; ci nie chcą ni chana, ni Gałgi słuchać... — Już mi to pan Sobieski konfidował i o radę pytał — rzekł Zagłoba. — Co tam mówią teraz o wiośnie? — Powiadają, że z pierwszą trawą ruszy się na pewno to robactwo, które znowu trzeba będzie wygnieść — odpowiedział pan Nowowiejski. To rzekłszy okrutnego marsa postawił i począł wąsy tak kręcić, że aż mu górna warga poczerwieniała. Basia, patrząc bystrze spostrzegła to zaraz, więc zasunęła się nieco w tył, by jej pan Nowowiejski nie widział, i dalej także wąsy kręcić naśladując młodocianego kawalera. Pani stolnikowa zgromiła ją zaraz oczyma, lecz jednocześnie poczęła drgać tamując usilnie śmiech; pan Michał również wargi przygryzał, a Drohojowska spuściła tak oczy, że aż jej długie rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki. — Waćpan — rzekł Zagłoba — młody człek, ale doświadczony żołnierz! — Mam dwadzieścia dwa lat, a siedm, nie wymawiając, ojczyźnie służę, bo w piętnastym roku w pole z infimy uciekłem! — odpowiedział młodzieńczyk. — I ze stepem się zna, i trawami umie chodzić, i jak kania na pardwy na ordyńców spadać — dodał pan Wołodyjowski. — Zagończyk to nie lada! Jemu się Tatar w stepie nie przytai ! Pan Nowowiejski spłonął z ukontentowania, że go chwalba z tak sławnych ust wobec panien spotykała. Był to przy tym nie tylko jastrząb stepowy, ale i piękny chłopak, czarniawy, wichrami spalony. Na twarzy nosił bliznę od ucha aż do nosa, który od przycięcia z jednej strony był cieńszy niż z drugiej. Oczy miał bystre, przywykłe w dal patrzyć, nad nimi mocne czarne brwi, zrośnięte nad nosem i tworzące jakoby łuk tatarski. Na wygolonej głowie wichrzył mu się czarny, niesforny czub. Basi podobał się i z mowy, i z postawy, ale mimo tego nie przestała go udawać. — Proszę! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Miło widzieć starym jak ja, że godne nas młodsze pokolenie roście. — Jeszcze nie godne! — odparł Nowowiejski. — Chwalę i modestię! Rychło patrzeć, jak waćpanu zaczną i komendy pomniejsze powierzać. — Jakże! — zawołał pan Michał — już bywał komendantem i na własną rękę gromił! Pan Nowowiejski począł tak wąsy kręcić, że o mało sobie wargi nie urwał. A Basia, nie spuszczając z niego oczu, podniosła również obie ręce do twarzy i naśladowała go we wszystkim. Lecz sprytny żołnierz spostrzegł wkrótce, że spojrzenia całej kompanii kierują się w bok, tam gdzie nieco za nim siedzi owa panna, którą na drabinie widział, i zaraz domyślił się, że musi ona tam coś przeciw niemu knować. Niby więc nie zważając rozmawiał dalej i wąsów po staremu szukał, wreszcie upatrzywszy chwilę obrócił się takszybko, że Basia nie miała czasu ni oczu od niego odwrócić, ni rąk od twarzy odjąć. Zaczerwieniła się też okrutnie i sama nie wiedząc, co czynić, powstała z krzesła. Wszyscy się trochę zmieszali i nastała chwila milczenia. Nagle Basia uderzyła się rękoma po sukience. — Trzecia konfuzja! — zakrzyknęła swym srebrnym głosem. — Moja mościa panno! — rzekł żywo pan Nowowiejski. -Zaraz spostrzegłem, iż się za mną coś nieszczerego dzieje. Przyznaję, że mi za wąsami tęskno, ale jeśli ich, nie doczekam, to dlatego, że dla ojczyzny polegnę, a w takim razie mam nadzieję, że prędzej na płacz niż na uśmiech u waćpanny zarobię. Basia stała ze spuszczonymi oczyma, szczerymi słowy kawalera tym bardziej zawstydzona. — Musisz jej waćpan wybaczyć — rzekł Zagłoba. — Płocha jest, bo młoda, ale to złote serce! A ona, jakby na potwierdzenie słów pana Zagłoby, szepnęła zaraz po cichu : — Przepraszam waćpana... bardzo... Pan Nowowiejski zaś chwycił ją w tej samej chwili za ręce i począł je całować. — Dla Boga! Już też waćpanna do serca nie bierz! Toć ja przecie nie żaden barbarus. Mnie to należy przepraszać waćpannę za to, żem śmiał jej zabawę popsować. My sami, żołnierze, kochamy się w pustocie ! Mea culpa !Jeszcze raz te rączęta pocałuję, a jeśli póty mam całować, póki mi waćpanna nie wybaczysz, to — na rany boskie — nie odpuszczaj choćby do wieczora ! — O, to grzeczny kawaler! Widzisz, Basiu ! — rzekła pani Makowiecka. — Widzę! — odpowiedziała Basia. — Już i dobrze! — zawołał pan Nowowiejski. To powiedziawszy wyprostował się i z wielką fantazją do wąsów z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął, ale się wnet spostrzegł i wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem; Basia za nim, inni za Basią. Wesołość ogarnęła wszystkich. Zagłoba kazał zaraz jedną i drugą butlę z Ketlingowej piwnicy przynieść i dobrze im się działo. Pan Nowowiejski, stukając ostrogą o ostrogę, czuprynę palcami nastroszał i coraz ogniściej na Basię spoglądał. Spodobała mu się bardzo. Stał się też wymowny niepomiernie, a że to przy hetmanie będąc żył na wielkim świecie, więc miał co opowiadać. Prawił tedy o sejmie convocationis, o jego zakończeniu i o tym, jak się piec pod ciekawymi arbitrami w izbie senatorskiej, ku wielkiej uciesze wszystkich, zawalił. Odjechał na koniec aż po obiedzie, mając oczy, serce i duszę Basi pełną. Pan Wołodyjowski 07